Will I ever find love?
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: At first, Loke slept with many women to forget Karen, now he does it because he needs to find love if he wants to be able to appear on EarthLand whenever he wants. Once Lucy learns that, she is determined to help him and so are the rest of the guild. Will he find love with the help of his owner and his friends? M/M, F/F, Het. Lucy/Juvia Natsu/Laxus, Gajeel/Levy Loke/? (Surprise!)


**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction! I hope you will all like it!**

* * *

"Lucy-chan!" A girl with long blue hair and dressed only with a blue bikini called on the pool area of the guild, looking for her girlfriend.

"Juvi-chan!" The Celestial Spirits Mage waved her hand and the water girl went to her, pecking her cheek. "I thought you said you were going to be back tomorrow, Juvi-chan." The blond said as her lover joined her, Levy-chan, Cana, Lisanna, Wendy and Erza inside the water.

"Laxus-san wanted to come back earlier and he kept threatening the train staff to go faster." She replied as she wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist. "And Juvia also wanted to come earlier." Wendy, Levy and Lisanna made a cooing sound at that while Cana only blinked; her mind dozed with all the alcohol and Erza smiled.

"No wonder it's been so quiet this afternoon." Macao said.

"That definitely explains why Natsu isn't here trying to fight with Gray." Wakaba agreed and the Ice mage only snickered upon hearing that.

It had been a major shock when one day Laxus came in, said hello to everyone and walked over where Natsu was (soundly) sleeping. Everyone thought he was going to start a fight. Instead, he just took him in his arms, bridal style, and started to go to the entrance again.

Erza and Gray (who despite always babbling about how annoying and silly Natsu was, cared for him as he would care for a brother) made a gesture to go get Natsu, but Lucy stopped both of them by grasping their wrists and shaking her head.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt Natsu." She said.

"How do you know?" Erza demanded but the blond never replied, just smiled cryptically and turned around, going next to Juvia.

Next day, Laxus and Natsu appeared at the same time. Holding hands. Natsu was so red he could compete with a tomato, while the second generation Dragon Slayer was sporting a cocky smile.

At first, no one seemed to understand what was going on, but when two certain mages started giggling, they all understood.

"You knew about them?" Erza asked Lucy and Juvia.

"Who do you think got them together?" The blond said, smiling playfully at Titania, who only shook her head, her mind flooded with images of what could happen if those two ever got into a fight.

Another day that seemed that would be forever in their minds was the day Juvia and Lucy said they were going out. Or rather than said, showed.

They had just gotten back from the tournament and Juvia and Lucy seemed to be awfully close. And not just that, the Water mage hadn't been hollering all over _Gray-sama_ for days.

Which meant that something was going on.

So one day, months after, everyone was at the guild when Gray, Lucy, Erza and Natsu, the usual team, came back from their latest job, all of them covered in bandages. Even Happy had a bandage around his head.

Wendy, Lily and Charle had rushed over them to take them to the infirmary, even if Natsu and Erza had to go because the Master ordered them to. Gray and Lucy seemed to understand that they needed medical assistance. After they had been checked over they all had been sent home to rest for at least a week and they weren't cleared to take any job after the resting week.

Even Natsu and Erza, who were the ones that always healed the faster, seemed unable to put up a fight against it (although they tried) right at that moment: Erza had several broken bones and nasty cuts, and Natsu seemed to have eaten some large quantities of another element which was killing his stomach and his motion sickness didn't help at all. Not to talk about the kicks and blows he had taken.

The good news was that they had completed the 6 millions worth job without destroying the city. Much. They only had to give half a million, which considering they usually had to give all the money to repair the cities they had been was a huge improvement. Master Makarov even cried at that.

During the first week, Juvia had nowhere to be seen, but everyone assumed she would be at her house, sulking because of her _Gray-sama_. And with the non-stop rain that had been over the city during that week, everyone in Fairy Tail knew how much it affected her.

But they didn't know she wasn't sulking because of Gray's state (yes, she felt sad her friends were in such a state, but she was not sulking for him) or that she hadn't put a foot in her house during that week.

The week after, Juvia's team (Gajeel and Lily, Laxus and Cana) went on a mission and the other four came back to the guild, just hanging there, talking and relaxing with the rest of their family.

"Lucy-chan!" They all turned around when they heard Juvia on the door.

Next thing they knew, she was running to their only Celestial Mage and then kissed her. On the lips, much to everyone's astonishment. And while the girls had the decency to blush and look away (besides Cana, but seriously, that girl was more a man than some men in their guild, but then again, her father was Gildarts so it wasn't that surprising either) all the males in the room kept looking at them, Master included, drooling.

When the two mages split the men quickly looked away, muttering excuses.

"So, Lu-chan, since when are you two together?" Levy asked joyfully, being the first one to recuperate from the initial shock.

"Three months." The blonde replied, smiling at one of her best friends.

"That long?" Biska asked, surprised as she upped her daughter.

"Yes." Juvia said, this time, smiling like no one ever saw her smile before.

"Juvia-chan with Lucy-san?" They all turned around just to find the Lamia Scale members and a very traumatised Leon.

"Chelia-chan!" Wendy exclaimed when she saw the pinkette girl.

"Wendy-chan!" The God Slayer ran to her and they hugged, jumping out and about.

"Juvia-chan! Why?" The ever-serious Lyon Vastia was about to throw a temper tantrum, for the looks of it. "Why Lucy and not me?"

Juvia only shrugged and Lucy giggled as she wrapped an arm around her neck, kissing her cheek soundly.

"Sorry Lyon." She said, although she didn't look sorry at all if they had to judge by the blonde's wide smile.

"What are you doing here anyway, guys?" Gray asked to his friend/rival/older-brother-like-figure.

"We were around and decided to pay a visit." Sherry replied, smiling and patting the white-haired Ice Mage on the back.

"Juvia-chan…" He mumbled, almost tearing and Gray couldn't help but laugh at him. "Gray! You bastard! This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault?"

"Juvia-chan went with Lucy-chan because you ignored her!" Lyon reasoned before he punched Gray on the face.

And right there, one of the famous Fairy Tail battle started.

"Are you ok, Lucy-chan?" Juvia asked, worried when she realised that her girlfriend hadn't said anything for a long time, strange thin in her.

"I was just thinking." The Celestial Mage replied, smiling.

"Juvia was worried." The ex-Phantom Lord member said and Lucy kissed her cheek.

"No need too. And changing the topic… Levy-chan… How is everything going with Gajeel?" She asked teasingly and that question seemed to also catch the attention of the rest of the members nearby, seeing how everyone turned around and stared at poor Levy, who was getting redder and redder as seconds went by.

"I d-d-don't know what do y-you mean, Lu-chan." She stuttered, not looking at her.

"C'mon Levy, don't shy away and face it like a man!" Elfman shouted.

"I'm a girl!" The Scripture mage shrieked.

"Sooo…?" Lucy said, bumping shoulder with her.

"N-nothing." Levy mumbled and everyone gaped at her. "What?"

"Why don't you just tell him?" Wendy asked, innocent as ever.

"I don't think he feels the same way about me." Levy replied softly. "But it's all r…"

"He does like you." Juvia said. "He told Juvia a few weeks ago. Gajeel-san thinks you are afraid of him and that's why Gajeel-san hasn't said anything yet." Lily nodded from next to them and everyone looked utterly surprised to find out that one of their most scary looking members was afraid to ask out a girl.

The blonde mage was about to say something when a shout filled the air.

"Lucy! Come here!" Master's voice echoed all around the guild and the mage gulped, trying o remember if she had done something bad.

She walked out of the room and wrapped a towel around her body, deciding that getting a scolding with just a bikini was not a good sign of respect to Master Makarov. But to her surprise, when she got to the bar area, it was filled by very angry women.

"Yes, Master?" She asked, going to the kitchen, where Mira told her the Master was hiding.

"Where's Loke?" Makarov questioned.

"In the Spirits World, I believe." She said as she sat down. "But what has Loke to do with…?" Everything fell into place: Angry women. At the guild. All of them yelling about a 'boyfriend'. "Let me guess, all of them thought Loke was their boyfriend?" She asked.

"Can you summon him and ask him to please to take care of them?"

"Sure Master. Open Gate of the Lion: Leo." She said and Leo appeared in Celestial Spirit mode.

"Lucy!" He was about to hug her when he realised the mad look her owner had. "What is it?" He asked.

"They have come to see you." Lucy said as she pointed to the enraged women and Loke quickly shifted to his human mode. "Ah well, Loke, I'll let you handle this, and you come to the pool once you are done, right?"

"Of course Lucy-chan!" He singsonged and then his eyes went to the women. Master, Lucy and Mira went to the pool zone.

* * *

Things went smoothly for he next month: Natsu and Gray kept fighting, Erza splitting them every time (unless she had joined too), Levy kept going after Gajeel and Gajeel after Levy, without confessing their feelings, Juvia and Lucy were together all the time, Asuka was the most spoiled child of Magnolia…

"Lucy-sama. Sumimasen!" The blonde mage turned around to see Aries next to her, fidgeting with her dress as she always did.

"Oh. Aries, is there something wrong?" She asked, surprised. It was really strange for Aries to appear on herself, unlike Virgo or Loke.

"Loke-san…" She trailed off once she realised everyone was looking at her at the mention of the Lion. "Uhh…"

"Would you mind you own business people?" Lucy yelled and everyone went back at whatever they were doing.

Aries smiled a bit and then went back. "Loke-san hasn't been around and we are worried and we wanted to ask you if… you could talk to him. Sumimasen!" She said.

"Sure Aries!" The blond smiled and then her eyes caught a glimpse of dark green hair.

"Aries!" Asuka smiled at the Celestial Spirit and smiled at her.

"Asuka-san!" She kneeled next to the child and started to play with her.

Lucy smiled at the scene: Asuka seemed to have a fondness for the spirits. She had decided that if Asuka turned out to be a Celestial Spirit Mage like her instead of a Gun mage like her parents, she would teach her Celestial Spirit magic.

"Mira!" Lucy exclaimed as she walked up to her.

"Lucy! Everything alright?" The take-over mage asked her, sensing her worry.

"Well, I wanted to know if Loke had taken any job lately." She asked.

"Yes. It was an easy one for him. He should be back in no time." The white haired girl smiled at her.

"Thank you Mira-chan." She said as she went back to sit next to her girlfriend.

"Juvia thinks Lucy-chan shouldn't worry. Loke-san is strong."

"I know Juvi-chan, but it's not that. But every other time he had to go somewhere, he always told me so I wouldn't call him." She sighed, now completely worried about the Lion.

Not long after that, Laxus, Natsu Cana and Gajeel, who came with a job offer, joined them. "Hey, Juvia, you wanna come with us?" Gajeel asked, smiling toothily at the Water Mage.

The blue-haired girl looked at the blond, who was staring at Loke's key while making it twirl between her fingers. "Lucy-chan? Do you mind if Juvia goes on a job with Gajeel-san, Laxus-san and Cana-san?" She asked to the blond.

"Sure not Juvia-chan! The guys and I have been eyeing one for us, right Natsu?" She explained, smiling at her.

"Yeah! Happy and I need money for eating." The pink-haired man exclaimed.

"Aye sir!" The blue Exceed said.

It wasn't long until Gray, Erza, Wendy and the other Exceeds had joined them and they started chattering and laughing.

And Lucy almost forgot about Loke with all the merriness. Almost.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Just to clarify, Sumimasen means "Excuse me"**


End file.
